1. Field
The disclosure relates to color enhancement for digital images. In particular, the disclosure relates to techniques for detecting and enhancing one or more target color shades in a digital image.
2. Background
In digital photography, the presence of crisp green foliage and blue skies in outdoor images may form a pleasing viewing experience for the human eye. For this reason, digital image editing tools often include an option for enhancing the saturation of such colors in a digital photograph. However, such tools usually lack the capability to distinguish shades of green attributable to outdoor foliage from other shades of green, or shades of blue attributable to the sky from other shades of blue. This leads to the image editing tool usually being either over- or under-inclusive in the identification and enhancement of such colors. Alternatively, the tool may require a user to manually select the regions of an image to enhance.
It would be desirable to provide digital image processing tools for accurately identifying and enhancing the shades of one or more target color shades, such as green, blue, or red, in a digital image.